


clawmarks on the sofa

by Drkaihusky



Series: Cats love dogs [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex chasing Kara, F/F, Werewolf!Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: Cat Grant just went for an evening walk. What could go wrong?





	1. The beast escaped

It was a calm evening. Not too cold, not too hot. The moon was clearly shining its light. Cat Grant had picked a good night for a late night stroll in the park. All seemed quiet. Until some beast thing jumped her out of nowhere. Cat let out a scream. Piercing blue eyes stared into her own. They seemed cold, but felt strangely warm. The beast held her down. Its groans sounded angry and dangerous. 'Get off of me!' She yelled and tried to push it off. The beast roared loudly at her and she closed her eyes, waiting for- Sniffle sniflle. Cat froze. It was sniffing her? For real? Then someone called out for her. The beast flinched and disappeared between the trees. Cat sat up as someone approached her. 'Are you allright, Miss?' A woman helped her up. 'More or less... What was that thing...?' 'My dog... She managed to escape when I got home from work.' The woman groaned. Cat just stared. 'I'm Alex, Alex Danvers. I'm sorry she attacked you...' 'Cat Grant... For a moment there, I thought she would eat me.' Alex laughed awkwardly at that. 'Yeah... She can be rough. Well, I better go look for her, see ya!' Cat stared after the woman. 'Weird... I would've sweared that wasn't a dog in the slightest.' She mumbled to herself.

'You ran off again, Kara.' Alex scolded her. Kara just grunted. She didn't feel like waking up just yet. 'I told you it is better to chain you up when it's a full moon! You almost ate a woman in the park.' Kara grumbled. 'I'm not a monster, Alex. It's no big deal.' 'You aren't yourself when you are a wolf, Kara!' Kara ignored her sister and headed for the shower. She did remember a cute face. Pretty eyes... A sweet scent... Not roses, but some other flower? Violets? She closed her eyes. She wouldn't eat that woman in the way Alex thinks she would. The only thing Kara could think about for the rest of the day was the thought of those legs wrapped around her. 

Cat just stared at the news reporters gave her. "HUGE DOG SAVES JEWELRY STORE FROM ARMED ROBBERY" "SUPERPOWERED WOLFDOG CATCHES ESCAPED CRIMINAL" What the hell. She viewed the security footage of the dog again. And again and again. Was this the same thing that jumped her a while back? Her editor came running. 'Mack, lets name this dog 'Superdog'. I want to brand it before The Planet does. And get james to take a decent picture. Chop chop.' 'Yes, Miss Grant!' He ran off. Cat sat down in her chair. Just what the hell.


	2. Alex what the fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara are painting a wall at Catco plaza when it's hot outside and Cat just gets a show of muscle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible lmao  
> Sorry that it's sorta short

The two of them wore tanktops and fitting jeans... Shirts were thrown at the side. They sprayed paint very carefully on the wall. Cat bit her lip. She was anything but being subtle by now. One them caught her gaze and smirked. 'Cat Grant! Pleasure to see you again in a better situation.' Alex Danvers laughed. Cat smiled. 'I see you left that dog of yours at home.' The other woman gave Alex a funny look. Alex ignored her. 'Yeah... Meet my sister though, Kara, this is Cat Grant. _Ellie_  ran her over a while ago.' Kara flinched a bit. 'Oh... She might've wanted to play with you, Miss Grant.' Kara sweetly said. 'Really now...?' Cat didn't see the glare Kara threw at her sister.

After a while, Cat had to go back to work. As soon as she was out of sight, Kara punched her sister on her shoulder. 'Alex, what the fuck?' Alex just rolled her eyes. 'You never said I ran over **Cat Grant**.'  'What's the big deal, Kara...? She's a person.' Then Alex saw the look. 'God Kara, no. No. Not in a million years.' Kara smirked rebeliously. 'Kara, she runs the media... Dating her is a bad idea.' 'But Alex, what's the big deal? She's a person...' Kara mischievously said. Alex facepalmed. This wasn't the end, that's for sure.

 


	3. Sick puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is on the loose again. Poor Alex gets dragged into it again. Cat is very embarassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nervous about writing sex-related stuff ehe...

Cat grant was working late again. She groaned. Ever since she had seen Kara Danvers painting that wall earlier, she was distracted. It annoyed her that she didn't know why it disgracted her. She tried scanning the edits she had gotten again. And then it hit her. She was sexually frustrated. Well she **had**  been alone for a long time, but it hadn't bothered her before. She sighed. Everyone had gone home. Allright, just a bit wouldn't hurt, right? She slowly put her hand in her pants and touched herself carefully. She groaned. The image of the toned muscles Kara had showed in her head. She pretended her fingers were Kara's. She moaned. It was much more sensitive down there than she remembered. She shivered. It felt good. She lost herself in her thoughts about the sexy painter. Suddenly the memories of the giant dog came up. She stopped. Where did that come from. Cat wiped her hand. 'Get yourself together, Grant.' She murmured to herself.

Kara and Alex were still painting when the sun went down. Kara started breathing heavily. Alex froze when Kara whined softly. 'Fuck, the moon...!!!' She looked at her sister and winced. The transformation was never painless. Kara yelped loudly. It was more or less over.  She looked up at Alex with her puppy eyes. She wagged her tail and barked playfully. 'I don't speak bark, Kara.' Alex said trying to hide her worry. Kara gave her that look again. Before Alex could say anything, she ran off again, leaving her sister.

Cat Grant left the building. Her driver would be there in an instant. What could happen? Well she didn't really imagine a big furrball chomping on her hand out of nowhere. So she shrieked. It made the large animal jump. Cat recognized the pooch. 'Oh, Ellie? Did you run away again?' The dog wagged her tail and sniffed the hand she had chomped. Cat blushed. That was the hand she had- Oh my... The dog had smelled it. Alex ran up to them. 'Ka-eh Ellie!' The ears of the dog perked up. 'Oh hello again, Miss Grant. Did she jump you again?' Alex tried to pull Kara to her, but the stubborn dog wouldn't move an inch. Cat giggled. 'She said hi calmer this time. But I do believe she must rather like me?' Alex threw Kara an alarmed look. 'Ah! Eh... I guess.' 'I can sit her a night or so, you look like you need a rest. And I wouldn't mind.' Alex wanted to protest, but Cat was determined. 'If you don't mind...' 'Oh I don't, she's very friendly, isn't she?' Alex wanted to kill her sister. Said werewolf gave her that mischievous look again. Once Cat's driver picked Cat up and Kara had happily hopped into the car, Alex started to really worry. What was gonna happen when she changed back? 'Kara... You are terrible...' 


	4. Intruder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back at it again with the white vanz (I really wanted to say that lol sorry)  
> Finally I finished the new chapter... College's been killin me

Cat had watched Ellie happily enter her home. The large dog sniffled her furniture. She jumped onto the couch and searched. The dog found a remote and somehow turned the TV on. Cat stared. 'How did you... Nevermind.' She sat down on the couch and Ellie snuggled up to her. They bingewatched a whole season of some crime show before the two of them had dozed off together. Cat slept with a smile on her face that night. 

Cat woke up to a smell of eggs and bacon. It couldn't have been Carter, now, could it? He was at his father's. She opened her eyes. Some sexy muscled woman occupied her kitchen. In a tanktop. With her hair in a messy bun. Cooking breakfast. What the hell was going on? She must've said that out loud, because the woman turned around. 'Oh! Goodmorning.' It was Kara Danvers. 'What the hell are you doing in my house?' Kara cringed at that. 'Ellie showed up at our appartment early this morning. Alex took her to work with her. So I figured I'd come here and tell you over breakfast.' Cat stared at her. 'Oh.' Kara laughed. 'Ellie sure knows how to escape through doors... I think that is how you met her too!' Cat laughed at the memory. 'I though she was going to eat my face off.' Kara laughed. 'She would never! Your face is too pretty to ruin.' Cat could swear she saw Kara wink at that. 'Now.' Kara scooped breakfast on a plate. 'Let's eat, shall we?'

Alex got a text from her sister to inform her that Cat has no idea she was Ellie. Alex sighed in relief. Her phone beeped again.

_Kawah: Im eating breakfast with her now <3_

Alex froze. Why was this happening. She had tried to keep Kara away from that woman all her life. But Kara was drawn to Cat Grant for some reason. If Kara's secret got out, people were gonna come and take her away. Alex didn't want that. Kara was an important part of her life. Cat owned a media empire. And Alex found her a bit... Unpredictable.

_Kawah: She is very sexy omg this was my best idea ever XD_

Alex groaned. No it wasn't. She texted back.

_Aluxx: Kara, I swear I'm buying you a leash._

_Kawah: You have to catch me first then <3_

_Aluxx: I hate you._

 

Kara laughed at her sister's antics. She was on her way to work. The walls around Catco plaza weren't painting themselves. Kara knew Cat had been ogling her tattoo on her back. The tanktop sure as hell didn't cover it. Her... Condition made her muscles very toned. Many people stared at it. It made her really nervous. But when Cat Grant stares at, it was the best thing in the world. It was starting to get a bit weird though. Kara wondered why Cat made her feel the way she did. Is this how Clark felt about Lois?

Cat Grant's awesome yet fishy morning just got ruined. And it had only taken one call from her ex-husband to ruin her day. He had asked if Carter could stay to meet his fiancée she didn't know he had. She couldn't say no.  She didn't want her son to think she was taking something away from him. Her assistant came anxiously inside whe she angrily called her name. 'Janice!' Her name was Jessie. 'Bring me another latte, hot this time!' 'Yes, Miss Grant.' 'And bring me the one who edited the article about that dog. It's horrible!' The girl rushed out to complete the tasks. Cat huffed angrily and poored herself some scotch. This was goin to be a looooong day.


	5. Superdog? Is that you?

There was a fire. Kara's human ears twitched as she heard the screams. The terrible screams. Her nose picked up the scent of smoke and burn. She started running. She felt her limbs going all hairy. Her teeth going sharper. She clawed into her shirt and teared it off. She lost her pants somewhere while running. Her paws touched the cold ground and felt rather... Floaty. She reached the building. She ran up those stairs. She dragged humans down with superspeed. She had never done this. And she had also never been a dog in broad daylight. The last humans followed her outside. Alex stood there, waiting for her. Kara ran towards her, but lost conscious and fell down. The crowd that had formed behind the barricade the firefighters had put up gasped. Alex ran to her and scooped the big dog up. Before any reporters could ask questions, the DEO helped her in a car and they drove off.

Hank sat down with Alex. 'What will happen to her?' Alex asked. Hank sighed. 'Well. If she were to agree on working together with us, our organisation will protect her.' Alex winced. 'You have a degree in bio-engeneering, correct?' Hank asked. 'Well yes, but-' 'Then why don't you help us while we watch over her...?' Alex stared at him. She smirked. 'Are you offering me a job?' Hank adressed the other agents. 'Leave us.' They left the room. Hank turned into his Martian form. Alex stared at him. 'I will protect her.' He changed back. Alex closed her eyes for a bit. 'I'll do it. I'll do the job.'

Kara woke up. She felt something around her neck. She wanted to grab it and-! Oh. Still in dog-form. She heard a soft click. 'Now you won't run from me.' Alex! Kara looked up to her sister. Alex held up a leash. Kara narrowed her eyes. Alex chuckled. 'I need to ask you to do something first, though...'

Kara entered her appartment. Back to human had never felt this great. If it hadn't been for that stupid collar around her neck, it would have been awesome. But she had promised Alex she would keep it on.  It looked like a normal black collar, but underneath it were trackers and a communication system for when she was out in the field. She turned on the TV. And all she saw was Superdog, Superdog, Superdog.


	6. Dogsitting gone wrong... Oops.

**Ellie**  occasionally slept over at Cat's one day a week.  Cat and Alex had become good friends. And everything seemed to work out! And Cat would ask Alex about Kara. For some reason Alex was nervous when Cat asked that, but she would answer Anyway. But one morning, Cat didn't wake up to a fluffball next to her, there was a naked person in her bed. So Cat shrieked. She fell out of bed. The human was awake too. 'Alex, what?' Said human mumbled. It was a woman... And Cat knew that voice. 'Kara? What are you doing in my bed? Naked?' Kara froze. 'Oh... Crap.' She facepalmed. 'Alex is going to murder me.' 'Where is Ellie?' Kara looked at Cat. Her eyes shone blue in the moonlight. Ellie's eyes. 'I'm Ellie.' Cat Grant just stared from the floor. Kara sighed. 'You weren't supposed to find out like this, but I might as well tell you.' Cat frowned. 'Cat. I'm a werewolf.' Catherine Jane Grant went pale. She grabbed her pillow off the bed and hit Kara with it. 'I- I wont let you eat me!' Kara grabbed her arm and chuckled. 'I don't eat people. At least... Not like that.' Did she just wink? Cat was totally confused now. 'You see, once I fall in love, I'm totally head over heals and bonkers in love. And then my wolfgenes just... Get more dominant. And I needed to make sure I didnt scare you away. So I became superdog to try and calm down.' Cat crawled closer carefully. She got back on the bed. 'You're in love?' 'Yes.' 'Oh.' Cat hid her disappointment. 'Whoever it is, they are very lucky.' Kara laughed. 'You think so?' 'Yeah! I mean, you are very... Wow.' Kara locked eyes with Cat again. Cat gulped. 'I never knew you felt that way, Cat.' Kara smirked. 'I guess I'll just have to live up to that.' Before Cat could ask what she meant, Kara mischievously kissed her nose. 'I need to do a Superjob now, though. Let's talk later.' Kara winked and Cat saw the furr grow on her skin. 'Open a window for me?'

Cat spent her sunday all confused and thinking about Kara and Ellie. 'What the hell did she kiss my nose for?' Sunday passed and the next days flew as well. And on Friday, Kara still hadn't gone to see her. Cat was starting to worry. Had something happen? Or did Kara notice her feelings and rejected her already? Alex hadn't shown her face either. But when Cat poored herself some Bourbon, a knock was heard on her door. She frowned, but went to open it. 'Hiya!' A certain cheerfully person covered up in bandages smiled. Cat sighed relieved. And then she angrily decked Kara. 'Ow! That hurts.' 'It better does! Have you any fucking idea of how **worried**  I was? You idiotic buffoon!' Kara laughed uneasily. 'Yeah... Sorry. I was badly wounded from some fights and my sister didn't want me to leave until I had recovered more or less. Owww!' Cat decked her again. 'You could at least have called!' Cat burried her face in Kara's shoulder. 'Hey now...' Kara looked at her. She was crying. Kara put her arms around her. 'I'm here now, aren't I? Next time, I'll make sure to call, ok?' Cat lifted her head and looked into those blue eyes. 'Okay...'

And then Kara smiled and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like cliffhangers. I'm evil lol. Sorry for the wait. And I can totally see Cat doing this... She was like this with her son, so why not lol.


End file.
